Vodka
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia en Tumblr, de Oliviet (tvfanatic). Beckett sale una noche y acaba mandando varios mensajes a Castle estando borracha. Sucede antes de que estén juntos.


**Historia original: Tumblr prompt de Oliviet (tvfanatic en Tumblr).**

Él había apagado su teléfono para dejar que se cargara durante la noche. Había muerto de todas maneras y él supuso que nadie necesitaría contactar con él a esas horas. Pero cuando lo vuelve a encender a la mañana siguiente, su móvil es invadido al instante por múltiples mensajes de Beckett. Dejó uno incluso en su buzón de voz. El miedo le atenaza durante un momento mientras se preocupa por que algo le haya pasado a ella o a uno de los chicos. Quizá los mensajes fueran intentos desesperados de contactar con él.

Pero al leerlos, rápidamente se da cuenta de que ese no era el caso. Ni de lejos.

_12:35 AM: Hey, has probado estas cosas de Smirnoff Sour? Son bastante buenas._

_12:41 AM: Mierda, lo siento, Cas eso era para Lanie_

_12:57 AM: Por qué no contestas el teléfono?_

_1:28 AM: debería decírselo? Voy a decírselo_

_1:29 AM: mierda ignora eso_

_1:34 AM: se merece saberlo verdad?_

_1:34 AM: MIERDA_

_1:35 AM: necesito gafas_

_2:01 AM: VOOOOODKA VOOODKA JURAMOS AMOOOOR AL VODKAAA VODKAAAA EL SABOR DE LA LIBERTADDDD_

_2:15 AM: sabes qué no te preoupes por eso_

_2:21 AM: diosmio casle porfavor perdóname gon eso Nombres odisea me quirme stk_

Castle se rasca la cabeza tratando de descifrar el último mensaje, en el que el autocorrector claramente hizo estragos. No está seguro de qué es lo que pasó anoche, además de que Beckett bebió demasiado vodka y trataba de hablar con Lanie sobre algún tío. Ahora le da un poco de miedo el mensaje de voz, pero lo abre igualmente, solo por diversión.

"_¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a empezar a comer más pizza. Como esta que tengo delante. Está deliciosa. Y vivimos en Nueva York, ¿sabes? Como que tenemos la mejor pizza del mundo. ¿Por qué no nos aprovechamos de eso? Deberíamos comer pizza algún día, tú y yo. Porque esta pizza de aquí, el queso está caliente y esponjoso y creo que me he quemado la lengua pero ¿sabes qué? No pasa nada porque tengo vodka. Cerveza iría mejor con la pizza pero tengo vodka y me sirve igual. Me sirve igual porque esta pizza es lo que importa. Está deliciosa. Solo quería que lo supieras."_

Castle casi se atraganta con sus propias carcajadas mientras pulsa la pantalla para escucharlo de nuevo. Está seguro de que en algún momento de esa diarrea verbal ella le ha pedido una cita… para cenar pizza. Después de oírlo por tercera vez, se debate entre llamarla o no. Probablemente tenga una buena resaca ahora mismo. Igual debería esperar hasta la tarde. O quizá debería mandarle un mensaje para alertarla de todos los que ella le dejó anoche.

_10:13 AM: Me dejaste un mensaje borracha describiéndome tu pizza a las dos de la mañana._

Lo deja en eso y espera a que ella sea la que le llame. O quizá su plan es evitarlo a causa de la vergüenza. No importa. Él sabe dónde vive. Y dónde trabaja.

Es sobre las dos de la tarde cuando él nota cómo su teléfono finalmente se ilumina con su foto en la pantalla. No puede mantener la sonrisa oculta en su tono cuando responde.

– ¿Dura mañana, detective?

– No empieces, Castle. No estoy de humor – gruñe ella al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿De verdad estaba tan buena la pizza o era culpa del vodka?

– Sobre todo por el vodka – gruñe de nuevo.

– ¿También fue culpa del vodka el que me invitaras a salir?

Castle puede imaginarse la expresión de su cara cuando ella habla de nuevo.

– ¿Que hice qué?

– En algún momento entre la descripción de la mejor pizza de Nueva York y desear que tuvieras cerveza en lugar de vodka, dijiste que deberíamos salir a cenar pizza. Solo tú y yo.

– Ay, Dios.

– Los mensajes fueron excelentes también. ¿Quién es el tío al que le tienes que contar algo?

Ella se queda callada y todo lo que él puede oír es su respiración. Así que estaban hablando de él. Ella le está ocultando algo.

– ¿Beckett?

– Mira, Castle, siento lo de anoche. No era mi intención arrastrarte a todo esto.

O quizá no era sobre él. A lo mejor hay otro tío. Eso casi es peor.

– No pasa nada – le dice. – Nos puede pasar a cualquiera – hace una pausa, dudando cuánto más le dejará presionarla. – Bueno, ¿quién es el tío?

– ¿Qué tío?

– El tío del que le hablabas a Lanie.

Al otro lado de la línea solo hay silencio por un momento, seguido de un carraspeo cuando ella se aclara la garganta.

– Tú.

Lo dice en voz tan baja que él apenas la oye.

– ¿Yo?

– Castle, ¿podemos tener esta conversación cuando mi cerebro no parezca a punto de salírseme del cráneo?

– Eh, sí, claro – tartamudea él, su propio cerebro llenándose de preguntas sin responder.

– Gracias. Ah, y ¿Castle? La invitación sigue en pie. Aunque mejor que no sea para pizza.


End file.
